1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technical field of liquid crystal display, and particularly to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same and a display device including the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal display technology, common electrodes may be configured at a side of a color film substrate or at a side of an array substrate. In the case where the common electrodes are configured at a side of the array substrate (bottom-gate structure), a section drop of a common hole in the common electrodes is substantially a sum of thicknesses of a gate insulating layer, an etch barrier layer and a passivation layer and thus a hole depth of the common holes is rather deep, i.e., the section drop between inside and outside of the hole is rather great. Subsequently, during the subsequent assembling of cells, when the PI solution is used to form a guide film, problems such as poor diffusion (for example, non-uniform) of PI solution at edges of the common holes in the common electrode will occur, and thus panel stain will appear.
A top-gate structure array substrate also involves the same problems. When forming connection holes in the gate insulating layer to electrically connect with the source/drain electrodes of thin film transistors and a pixel electrode pattern/data line pattern, the problems such as poor diffusion (for example, non-uniform) of the PI solution at edges of the connection holes in the common electrode will also occur and thus panel stain will appear.